


Proper Preparation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> AU

Title: Proper Preparation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #41: Study  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU

  
~

Proper Preparation

~

Draco was a study in concentration, his brow furrowed and lips pressed together. Harry recognized that look from their Hogwarts days.

“Arithmancy still?” he asked, running a hand across Draco's tense shoulders. “Come to bed.”

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Just a bit more.”

“I'll give you a massage,” Harry promised huskily.

“Tempting, but that won't help me get through exams tomorrow.”

“Blow job? Rim job?”

Draco snickered. “Harry--”

Harry smirked. “Isn’t the professor giving the exam supposed to be relaxed?”

Draco considered this, then shut his book, standing. “They'll wonder why I'm smiling tomorrow,” he murmured.

“Let them wonder.”

~


End file.
